


Love

by Getu (CloseToScript)



Series: Short PWP [1]
Category: Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top John Lennon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/Getu
Summary: 汗水和凡士林，他闻起来像夏天一样。
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Yoko Ono, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love

与其说是吻，更不如说是咬更贴切。该死，嘴唇一定破了，你尝着血腥味狼狈地想。

“你他妈的 **疯子** 。”

趁着喘气的空隙，你从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出几个字。对方却气定神闲地呼出一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，不紧不慢地吐出一句话：“你应该把这个写进歌里，保罗。”

鬼知道是怎么变成这样的。最开始，你们可能只是起了点争执，吵着吵着想给对方两拳罢了，推推搡搡着挤成一团。后来是约翰，你的老朋友，他突然揪着你的领子用牙齿厮磨你的嘴唇。你有些愕然，愣住了，连反抗都没有，任凭他开始吻你。先是他的舌尖探了进来，悄悄扫过你的上颚。不一会你就毫无招架之力，只能气喘吁吁地看着他。你本来想伸出去给他一拳的手，也被抓住手腕，扣在了他的手里。

现在的情况是，你被死死地抵在录音室的墙上，动弹不得，你的老友，你的搭档约翰列侬毫不客气地扯着你的领子。也许还算搭档吧，你不确定地想着。其他人不知什么时候都走了，录音室里没有什么声音，约翰那惹人烦躁的女友也不见身影。真是好时机，你莫名有点想笑了。

“你想怎么样……”你怒瞪着他，佯装镇定地问。老天啊，你都听得到自己的声音在发颤，你的脸一定红透了。约翰挑了挑眉，眼睛里毫无波澜，顺势解开了你的领带，打开了你的第一颗纽扣。他薄薄的唇曲了曲，不带笑意地说道：“麦卡特尼，你说我想 **怎么样** 。”他微凉的手摸摸你的脖颈，轻巧地抚摸过锁骨。常年练习吉他的手上的茧，刺过颈部敏感的皮肤。一股酥麻的痒意窜了上来，你忍不住抖了一抖，松懈下来，浑身没了气力。

趁你这一松劲，约翰灵活的手指把你的手腕绑得严严实实。这下你真的没有办法给他一拳了。周身的空气似乎在滚烫地流动着，眼前的一切都模糊起来。你微微仰起头，半张着嘴喘了口气。“你像个 **女人** 一样。”他也在喘气。你听到他粗砺的声音在耳边响起，随即耳垂就被他含在嘴里。

操，他以为 **他是谁** 。你忽然觉得一阵愤怒，用力挣扎向前撞去。约翰估计也没料到这一出，踉跄着你们摔到了地上。他短促地嘶了一声，似乎摔得不轻。哐啷，他的眼镜掉到了地上，但现在谁管得上这个。你们的身体隔着汗湿的衣料，更加紧密地贴在一起，传递着彼此的体温。你本想挣开手上的束缚，却被他一个翻身压到了身下，双手举过了头顶上。没了眼镜，你终于真正地再次与他四目相对。雕塑一般的鼻梁与少时并无二致，熟悉的眉眼间跳动的光影刺痛着，令你恍惚了三分。多年的情感兀的像是暴雨侵墙，一发不可收拾，只余一地狼藉。那双棕色眼睛，在褐色长发投下的阴翳下，像是炽热的蜜糖，却也暗流涌动。他正在看着你，就像 **从前** 一样。

可惜这不是什么爱情电影。约翰伸手拍拍你的脸，似笑非笑地说：“可怜的麦卡特尼，一张漂亮的脸，现在却是孤单一个人呀。”你朝着他啐了一口，偏过脸去。约翰并不打算放过你，手一顿一顿地划过你的衬衫扣，“怎么，现在是不屑与我同流合污？”吧嗒，又两颗扣子打开了，滚烫的身体沁出一层薄汗，接触着寒冷的空气。你闭上眼，皱着眉想支起身躲开，却避无可避。约翰的手滑到了你的小腹，他轻轻笑了一声。

“你要是发情了，就去找你的日本婊子，她应该在这附近。”你听到你自己说，声音嘶哑得难以置信。约翰的脸色变了，眼神阴沉下来。只听得衣料摩擦，拉链打开，那双你最喜欢的好看的手探到了你的两腿之间。你早就半勃起了，毕竟，毕竟这是约翰。你们从少年时代就一起，分享过同一支烟同一张床，多少个相拥的夜晚被酒精，被药物浸泡。他呼吸粗重了一下，像是嘲笑，“ **淫荡。** ”该死该死该死，为什么那么多年过去了，你还是对他毫无抵抗力。无力感吞噬了你，你紧紧闭着眼睛，不作声。约翰似乎很不满地啧了一声，一把扯开了你的衬衫，顺带着内裤外裤也粗暴地褪下。你除了衬衫一缕不着，开始后悔今天为什么要穿西装，相反约翰只是头发乱了点，身上的衣服一件没少。你睁开眼扭动着想要逃离，约翰一把钳住你的下巴，强迫你看着他。

“ **听好，麦卡特尼，我要在这里，像操婊子一样操你，让你一周都不能坐下。** ”约翰一字一顿地说，仿佛是怕你被性欲烧焦的脑袋不能理解。没等你抗议出声，他的手握住了你滚烫的欲望，用掌心揉搓着。你惊叫出了声，一声软绵绵的啊。约翰挑了挑眉，戏谑地看着你，另一只手压紧了你过头顶的双手。

你必须要停下，这样你只能一败涂地。“放开我！开什么玩笑……我……”

“由不得你说。”噢，现在不是你决定得了的了。约翰把手从你的顶端探到你的囊袋，手指刮搔着打着转，你就只能喘着气紧紧闭上你的眼睛。他开始上下活动他的手，掌心因为他的汗和你分泌的前液而滑腻，动作顺畅得像是他对自己做一样。录音室还是没有什么声音，只有你越来越大声的喘息和压抑的呻吟。你能感觉到自己的老二在他的手里肿胀抽搐，吐出一点液体。

你感觉你快撑不住了。你的搭档却突然起身离开，把你赤裸裸地留在原地。呯呤嗙啷，他在找着什么，推倒了不少东西。眼前模糊得像是布满了蒸汽，你大喘着气挣扎着翻了身想要站起来。再快一点，再快一点，站起来。你的手肘撑着地面，有些刺痛。糟糕，你的双腿忽然被向后一拉，整个人卡在约翰的大腿上，你的屁股对着他的小腹，他跪在你的两腿之间。

“列侬，你他妈的放……放开我，”你只觉得一口气梗在喉头，惊恐爬上了你的脊柱。这里是录音室，要是外面有人注意到就完了。你没听到他的回应，倒是一些冰凉的液体被均匀地抹在你的臀缝上。是凡士林。“你是聋子吗！操你的！滚开……”

话没有说完，你的嘴就被什么布料卷成一团堵上了。约翰一巴掌拍上你的屁股，刺痛伴随着羞耻感蚕食了你接下来的话。他的膝盖轻轻磨蹭着你的欲望，右手手指滑进你的臀缝，用力地戳刺揉搓着，在你的穴口打着圈。轻微的刺痛滋溜一下跑过你的神经。“别吵，这是你自找的，麦卡。”他边说，边加紧了手上的动作。这有些毫无章法，似乎显示了当事人烦躁的状态。你真的开始没有力气，扭动也被钳制住了，软塌塌地趴在地上，湿漉漉的衬衫黏在你的背上。约翰俯下身，一口咬在你的肩膀上。拉链打开了，约翰滚烫的体温紧紧压着你，他勃起的老二抵在你的屁股上。你吃痛地叫出声，只能发出含糊的呜咽声。那些曾经温馨甜蜜的记忆盘旋而来，那些紧密相连的记忆身体都还记得。

约翰列侬，你的同伴，无数次地触碰过你，但不是如今这样。不是愤怒，不是疼痛。你清楚地感觉到一根手指伸进你的穴道，不耐烦地做着扩张，两根，三根，干涩得发疼。另一只手伸到你的身体下用指甲勾弄你的乳头。你低低地呻吟着，微微摆动腰减少你的不适。约翰的呼吸也很重，手指对你的抽插越来越快，肠壁分泌的液体让他的动作顺畅了许多。你看不到他的表情。求求你说点什么，你绝望地想着，你讨厌这样的沉默。可惜约翰只是继续用手指按压着你的内壁，试图找见让你高声呻吟的那点，一言不发。

一阵淫靡的水声，手指被抽了出来，作为代替的，是约翰的老二。他猛地撑开你每一条褶皱，用力地撞进你的身体里，顶到你的肠壁。你尖叫了，确确实实地尖叫，因为不充分扩张的疼痛，和该死的被填满的快感。

“麦卡，我知道你喜欢 **粗暴** 的。”

约翰高挺的欲望在你的身体里进进出出，肉体碰撞的声音在录音室里回荡。要是现在有谁走进来，就可以看到约翰列侬，愤怒地用他的老二，操着一个趴在地上尖叫的保罗麦卡特尼。可你早已没有时间管这种无关紧要的事了，你的双腿开始微微发麻，口水顺着唇角流了出来。淫荡，美丽。模糊中你听到他说。年长的伙伴用双手紧紧箍住你的髋部，用力地摩擦过带来快感的那一点。酥麻的感觉在你的小腹上越积越多，你追着他的动作晃动腰肢，试图让他更好地操你。你变成了他说的荡妇。啊啊停下来，别……你的呜咽带了哭腔，变调的呻吟尖锐短促。嘴里的布料被约翰拿了出来，你像是上岸的鱼开始大口喘着气，眼神迷离地望着前方唯一能看到的东西。

“停……停下来啊……啊啊……约翰……”眼泪在眼眶里打转，你的声音已经不属于你了。你的欲望在两腿间肿胀抽搐，开始发疼了，抖动着渴望得到触碰。约翰没有停下来的意思，他笑了两声，似乎想让你求饶，手不怀好意地戳刺你老二上的小孔，让它分泌出更多的前液。快，快了，你对自己急促地说，就差那么一点点，就可以。“约翰……别……”

嗡的一声，你觉得自己脑子好像烧坏了。约翰并不打算放过你，他俯下身子，右手掐住你的欲望，啃咬着你的耳垂，脖颈。你无意识地接受着一波又一波的快感，无意识地接受他的抽插，眼泪滴到木制地板上。一片模糊里你觉得他可能说：“保利， **说你不会离开我** 。”

 **我不会离开你** 。

“求啊……求求你，让我……呜，”你带着哭腔开始求饶，本能地追逐着他的动作，说的话毫无条理。

“麦卡，叫我的名字。”他左手拍拍你的屁股，又抓得更紧，加快了动作。你的老二抽搐了一下，流出更多的前液。

**我爱你。**

“约翰啊啊啊……求求你……让我射……”你不知道你在说什么，眼泪糊住了你的眼睛。你呻吟着收紧臀部的肌肉，让他的抽插停滞了一下。你听到他的呼吸急促了，他也快到了。

"Macca, do you love me? "你张开嘴，徒劳地发出了几声哀泣。约翰把你翻了个面，你看到他的眼睛，他的眼睛里面倒映着你。那是 **爱** 吗，像阳光一样温暖，你想。之后你紧紧地用双腿缠住他，喊他的名字，眼泪流到湿漉漉的鬓角里。

 **"I love you so much, Paul."** 他好像这么说了。约翰撸动了你的老二。那一刻，你发誓你真的看到了星星。你尖叫出他的名字，连支撑眼睛打开的力气都没有了。你射出来的液体溅到你的小腹上，约翰的衣服上，一股一股。约翰胡乱地抽插了几下，埋到你的颈间咬了一口，把他的精液灌到你身体的深处，好像这样他就可以留在你身边更久一点。

你根本睁不开眼睛，昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。朦朦胧胧中你好像听到有人在低低地哭，说一切都结束了，然后把你抱得紧紧的。汗水和凡士林，他闻起来像利物浦的夏天一样。

**我也爱你。** 你想着失去了意识。


End file.
